Two Teenage Boys Sleeping Together in a Bed
by Fallende
Summary: This situation is absolutely NOT as it seems.


Tsuna furiously mashed the 'a' button on his controller. On the screen, his character bounced up and down, but it was simply not enough to dodge the other's ferverent attacks. His character flew to the edge of the screen as 'finish him!' sounded. After a particularly bloody move from the other, the K.O. was announced, follwed by the word 'fatality' bleeding down the screen.

"I'm sorry, Juudaime! Next time we can set up a handicap, if you'd like."

Tsuna sighed and put the ofending white device on the ground. While he knew Gokudera meant well, but a handicap would only make his defeat that much more pathetic. He really was no-good-Tsuna after all.

Still though, it was hard to be sad on a night like tonight. All the children were asleep, his mom was downstairs doing laundry, and, best of all, Reborn was out on some important business from the Ninth. Which gave Tsuna the chance to have a regular sleepover with his friend, whithout all that mafia business interfering with his life. Which was a rare thing, indeed.

Not that Gokudera was helping the situation by constantly reminding him of his position as the Tenth Boss of the Vongola. Honestly, why couldn't the other just call him by his name?

A sudden yawn alerted him of the time. Two in the morning, and they had school tomorrow.

His mom did laundry at two in the morning?

"Tired, Juudaime?" The silver-haired teen beside him asked, a grin decorating his face.

Tsuna grinned sheepishly. "Ahh, yeah." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Well, now he had to figure out the sleeping arrangements, never having faced this dilema before. After all, he'd never had a friend stay the night, let alone had any friends at all until about two years ago. "Ah, I guess we just share my bed."

There was a momentary flicker of something unrecognizeable in Gokudera's eyes, which caused a momentary flicker of doubt to flash through Tsuna's mind. What had he just suggested, exactly? But just as soon as it had come it was gone, and Gokudera was putting out his cigarette (so that's why his room always smelled like tobacco) and grinning with his arms posted lazily behind his head. "Whatever you say, boss."

They both trudged slowly over to the other side of the room where Tsuna's bed was. Tsuna breifly wondered if he should change into pajamas but turned the idea down. No need to make this situation any more... whatever than it already was. Pulling back the covers, Tsuna asked, "So um... which side do you want?"

"You're the boss." The other answered. Honestly, how had he not seen that coming?

Well now Tsuna had something else to consider. He didn't want to sleep by the window, because tonight wasn't particularly warm. But forcing that onto his guest would be just plain wrong.

Somehow guessing his thought, Gokudera piped up with, "I'm not too cold" which settled the matter. The silverette climbed into the bed first and half a minute later the other brunette followed suit. They both shifted around for another minute or so before settling down into silence.

Tsuna lay there, listening to Uri (who Gokudera still couldn't manage to _even temporarily_ get rid of) chew on a fishbone in the otherwise still room. After about 10 minutes, thoughts started to flood into Tsuna's head. Thoughts like _if I reach out just a little, our arms touch _or _I can almost feel his breath on the back of my neck._

Thoughts like _wow, this is gay_. The second that thought came to mind his brain switched to panic mode. Girls might like to sugercoat it with terms like fluff, shounen-ai, BL. But to a boy, a _straight _boy, this was gay. Absolutely and totally gay gay GAY.

Tsuna tried to slow his now rapid breathing. Perhaps he was overthinking this. Kids did this sort of thing normally, right? _Yeah, when they're 11. Not when they're 15. _He tried to tell himself to calm down. _Gokudera's not thinking of it that way, so why should I, right?_

"Gokudera?" He called out softly into the darkness. No response. Tsuna got up slightly, supporting himself with one shoulder so that he could look at his friend. Sound asleep. Okay, so that confirmed things, the other obviously wasn't thinking this way.

And now that he had the chance Tsuna took a good look at his friend. His breathing was soft and shallow, and despite the fact the other said he wasn't cold, there were still little puffs floating out of his mouth. His nose was pointed, typical of an Italian. In his jawline there were signs of his growing maturity. His chin was starting to show it as well. Every so often, his eyes twitched.

Well, there were obvious signbs that Gokudera was becoming a man. A very handsome one at that, too. Tsuna was almost jealous of the other's good looks.

_Whoa_! He thought, his eyes almost protruding out of his head. _Thoughts getting weird again_.

His gaze moved to the other parts of the teen next to him. The other's hair was such an odd color. Did he dye it? It wouldn't surprise Tsuna much, the other dressed so punk. But the moonlight that was streaming though the window was lighting up the strands of hair, giving them a silver glow that could only be natural. (If he were some romantic young girl he'd almost say the moonlight made the other sparkle. But he wasn't.) So where did the other get that hair from? It was so different from Bianchi's. He knew they had different mothers, but it was hard to believe he'd gotten that from his mom.

Putting the other's hair out of mind, Tsuna moved his gaze to the other's shoulders. They were strong, and Tsuna could tell there was strength in them. But they were still slim, with almost the slightest bit of feminimity.

He stopped himself before his eyes went to the Storm Guardian's biceps. _Okay, NO. This is getting really gay again_. Was he gay for looking at his friend this way? For silently commenting about his femine shoulders but sharp, maturing face? For thinking the other to be handsome? _No_, Tsuna thought, _You like Kyoko. Just think of Kyoko_. and with the other, cute girl in mind, he was finally able to let his thoughts calm enough to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Tsuna wokeup the next morning to a slight tickle on his cheek. Surpressing a giggle and momentarily forgetting where he was, he opened his eyes. Staring back into his were a pair of grey-green eyes. They wore a look of calm sadness, the other could almost say longing. The breath was torn from Tsuna's throat.<p>

He continued to watch in slight amazement as the green eyes widened. _What_? He thought, looking around to take in his surroundings. He almost gasped.

During the night, he and Gokudera had turned to face one another, the blanket twisted around their arms. Tsuna's right shin was caught in-between the silverette's; they were almost playing footsie. His own mop of brown hair was pressed up against the other's chest, seemingly cuddling.

Gokudera had been watching him sleep. Gokudera had been _petting_ him while he slept.

Instantly he pused off the other, "OH SHI-", and tumbled off the side of his bed.

"Juudaime!" The other cried, loyally throwing himself over after his beloved boss.

Reborn, who had come home sometime after Tsuna had fallen asleep, continued to sleep soundly though the noise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:/ **So I actually got the idea for this from some funnyjunk post I read a while ago. Wrote it furiously last night, this morning, during study-hall (in which I hid my notebook under my table so my partners didn't peek) and this evening. On another, more important note, I don't known KHR or any of it's characters. If I did, Xanxus would be whoring himself out to me by now. =O /dowant


End file.
